End of the Line (Film)
End of the Line ist ein von der Team Fortress 2 Community kreierter Kurzfilm zu dem End of the Line-Update und erschien am 9. Dezember 2014. Hierbei versucht das Team BLU Bomben durch einen unkontrollierten Zug in die Basis von RED zu sprengen. Auftretende Figuren *Archimedes *BLU-Demoman *BLU-Engineer *BLU-Heavy *BLU-Pyro *BLU-Sniper *BLU-Soldier *BLU-Spy *RED-Demoman *RED-Engineer *RED-Heavy *RED-Medic *RED-Pyro *RED-Scout *RED-Sniper *RED-Soldier Handlung Während im eher angenehmen Süden das Team RED seine Basis aufgestellt hat, müssen die des Team BLU im Norden in eisiger Frost und Kälte frieren. Dies lässt den BLU-Soldier, der Leiter des Teams, dazu veranlassen, Bomben mit einem Zug in die Basis von Team RED zu transportieren, um sie dort explodieren zu lassen. Der Zug wird zur Tarnung angemalt und von BLU-Demoman sabotiert, sodass der Zug ohne Fahrer und nicht funktionierender Bremse den Weg zur Basis von RED sich bahnt. Dies bemerken der RED-Scout und RED-Sniper bei einer ihrer Außenposten an den Gleisen und verfolgen den Zug mit dem Auto. Scout, der es schafft, vom Auto des Snipers auf den fahrenden Zug zu springen, entschärft die Bomben und bemerkt, das die anderen Waggons mit gelben Badeenten beladen sind. Sniper, der im Schneegestöber nicht rechtzeitig bremsen an, bleibt an einer Klippe mit seinem Wagen stecken und droht abzustürzen. In der Basis von RED gelangen die Informationen des Plans des blauen Teams in die Hände des RED-Soldiers, während RED-Medic verzweifelt versucht, mit RED-Heavy Schach zu spielen, dieser aber die Regeln des Brettspiels nicht kennt. Mit der darauffolgenden Botschaft des Soldiers wird die Lage im Team bedrückender und es ist keinerlei Lösung in Sicht außer der, das Dorf zu verlassen. Da Heavy dieses Schicksal nicht akzeptieren will, stellt er sich auf die Gleise und will den ankommenden Zug mit seiner eigenen Kraft stoppen. Medic, der doch noch den Hoffnungsschimmer erkennt, übercharged seinen Kammeraden. Der Zug kann vor dem Ziel der Explosionspunktes gestoppt werden, hinterlässt aber auf seinem Weg reinstes Chaos und Heavy wird in den Massen des Stahls verschüttet. Die weiteren Mitglieder des Teams beginnen über ihr Mitglied zu trauern, während sich der RED-Engineer als BLU-Spy enttarnt und Medic als Geisel festnehmen will, nichts ahnend, dass Heavy aus dem Trümmerhaufen heil herauskommt und den Spy mit einfachen Schlägen besiegen kann. In der BLU-Basis wartet das Team sehnlich auf die Reaktion ihres Planes, doch nur ein Wagon mit leicht verbrannten Gummieentchen und einer versteckten Bombe kommt zurück, die in ihrer Basis detoniert. Nur BLU-Pyro, der einem Kätzchen hinterhergelaufen war, überlebt. In der RED-Basis versucht Medic Heavy wieder zu ermuntern und versucht ihn wieder zum Schachspielen zu animieren. Kurze Zeit später haben sich die beiden jedoch wieder in einem Streit verfangen. Der RED-Sniper, der bereits im Wagen an der Klippe eingeschlafen war, wacht auf und sieht einer Gruppe von Tauben zu, die eine blaue Bombe in Richtung der roten Basis transportiert. Video thumb|center|450 px Trivia *Der BLU-Sniper besitzt die Kaffeetasse mit der Aufschrift "#2 Sniper". Eine Anspielung auf die Tasse des RED-Snipers, die erstmals in Meet the Sniper auftauchte. In allen Meet the Character-Filmen gewann nämlich immer das rote Team und nicht das Blaue. *Normalerweise sind Güterzüge mit Druckluftbremsen ausgestattet. Somit würde der eine entkoppelter Waggon auf der Strecke stehen bleiben. **Auch die Totmanneinrichtung wäre aktiviert gewesen und hätte den Zug gestoppt. *In 0:47 erkennt man weitere Pläne des Team BLU. Darunter auch ein "Giant Magnifier Death Ray" der Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Gebilde der Map Nucleus zeigt. **Eine weitere Methode (siehe 1:03) wäre gewesen, die Bombe aus der Luft als getarnte Wolke zur Basis von RED zu transportieren. Hier taucht auch die Idee auf, die Basis mit einer "Stealth Pigeon Bomb" zu attackieren, was dann am Ende des Filmes auch eintritt. *In 0:55 trägt der BLU-Soldier die Peitsche "Erzieherische Maßnahme" aus dem Über-Update im Jahr 2011 *Die von Pyro getragenen Klamotten wie der North Polar Fleece oder der Wartime Warmth sind Gegenstände des End of the Line Updates. *Auf dem Waggon von Heavy steht geschrieben "Eat my boolets. Hey Red! Go die, your truly Heavy. Kill Red". Bei Boolets handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um einen Rechtschreibfehler und die Bullets (dt. Patronen) sind gemeint. *Im Zug befindet sich eine Saxton Hale Wackelkopffigur. *Die Nummer auf dem Poster in 2:12 lautet 555-2533-336. *Auf dem Dach des Wagen des Snipers befindet sich ein Team Fortress 2 Logo. **Die Figur, die in Meet the Sniper im Wagen stand, ist verschwunden. *Den Außenspiegel den der Scout beim Klettern auf das Dach beschädigt und dieser abfällt ist jedoch nach ein paar Sekunden wieder vorhanden. *Das der Schlüssel unter der "Go Away" Fußmatte versteckt war ist eine Anspielung auf viele Filme, in denen Menschen die Haustürschlüssel unter der Fußmatte legen. **Der Schlüssel selbst ist im Mann Co. Shop erhältlich. *In 7:36 sieht man Mann Co. als Plakat. Auch die Kisten in der Basis von BLU tragen als Aufschrift das Logo der Firma. *Die Gummientchen erschienen als Erstes im letzten Halloweenupdate Scream Fortress VI. Kategorie:Videos (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2